calendrier de l'avent J23
by boadicee
Summary: 24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël. une fiction sera créée dans chaque fandom concerné (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016


**Note de l'auteur :**

 **salut à tous et bienvenue sur mon calendrier de l'avent. Plusieurs fandom seront mis à l'honneur. Du coup je créé plusieurs nouvelles fictions, mais la note de début sera complété par les liens de chaque OS publié afin que vous puissiez retrouver les 24 OS.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Mlle Kirschtein et LoveDevils pour vos reviews quotidiennes :)**

 **Récapitulatif :**

 **1er décembre : 07-Ghost**

 **2 décembre : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **3 décembre : Kuroko no basket**

 **4 décembre : Shingekin no Kyojin**

 **5 décembre : One piece**

 **6 décembre : Shingeki no kyojin**

 **7 décembre : Black butler**

 **8 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **9 décembre : SNK**

 **10 décembre : SNK**

 **11 décembre : Vampire Knights**

 **12 décembre : One Piece**

 **13 décembre : Hukuoki**

 **14 décembre : SNK**

 **15 décembre : one piece**

 **16 décembre : SNK**

 **17 décembre : SNK**

 **18 décembre : One piece**

 **19 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **20 décembre : SNK**

 **21 décembre : Black Butler**

 **22 décembre : Hakuoki**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

23 décembre

\- Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi me punissez-vous ? J'aurais compris que je fasse équipe avec Sakura, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec l'autre.

\- Ah non, jamais équipe avec toi, s'écria d'horreur Sakura. Je préférerai faire équipe avec Sasuke.

\- Eh le pleurnichard, l'autre a un prénom.

\- Bon, vous vous calmez tous. Pour le moment, vous allez exécuter la mission que je vous ai assignée. Vous devez apprendre à travailler en équipe. Hors pour le moment, vous êtes loin d'y arriver. Donc on ne discute pas. Sakura quant à toi, tu iras avec moi. Les discussions sont closes. Donc votre mission consiste à ramener des herbes médicinales que l'on trouve uniquement de l'autre côté du clan de Shikamaru. La mission a l'air simple à première vue, mais elle vous demandera de travailler en équipe. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Aucune Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sasuke.

\- Bien. Donc vous partirez demain matin à l'aurore. Préparez bien vos affaires et bonne mission à vous. Ah oui une dernière chose, aucune utilisation de technique ninja pour cette mission. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, Kakashi-Sensei, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se séparèrent après s'être donné rendez-vous et menaçant l'autre de partir sans lui s'il n'était pas à l'heure. Naruto ne voulant pas se faire devancer par son rival, se leva avant l'aurore et se dirigea à l'entrée du village. Mais en arrivant sur place, il rencontra Sasuke qui lui aussi avait décidé d'être très en avance.

La journée de mission s'annonçait plus que pimentée. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée avant de quitter les terres de la famille de Shikamaru. Ils débouchèrent sur une montagne.

\- D'après Kakashi-Sensei, la plante que l'on doit ramasser se trouve dans la vallée derrière cette montagne.

\- C'est nul, on ne peut pas utiliser la moindre technique. On en a pour des heures à la gravir cette fichue montagne.

\- Tu peux toujours m'attendre ici, Naruto. Cela m'évitera de perdre du temps à attendre un boulet comme toi.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Tu vas voir lequel de nous deux est un boulet.

Ils se mirent donc tous les deux à gravir la montagne. Malheureusement pour eux, cela s'avéra beaucoup plus difficile. L'un et l'autre trébuchaient, glissaient sous les pierres humides par la fonte des neiges. Ils n'eurent d'autres recours que de s'entraider en s'attachant chacun à un bout de la corde. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet, ils s'assaièrent dos à dos, reprenant tant bien que mal leur souffle.

\- Dis Naruto, je me demandais si Kakashi-sensei n'a pas inventé cette mission.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Si on utilisait vraiment cette plante, on aurait dû voir des traces de passage. Hors il n'y a aucune.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- On va la continuer cette stupide mission et on va en mettre plein la vue à Kakashi-sensei. Nous allons donc collaborer ensemble pour aujourd'hui.

\- OK ça me va.

Une fois leur force récupérée, ils se remirent en route. Ils arrivèrent peu avant midi dans la clairière où ils étaient sensés trouver les plantes. Grâce aux photos données par l'hôpital, ils les réunirent rapidement. Leur collaboration se passa sans trop de soucis au final. Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour rentrer en milieu d'après-midi. La descente fut tout aussi chaotique que la montée, mais néanmoins leur soutien mutuel leur permit d'arriver en bas sans la moindre casse.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant la fin de la journée au village où Sakura et Kakashi les attendaient.

\- Vous voyez les garçons, ce n'est pas si difficile de travailler en équipe.

\- Cette mission n'était qu'une mascarade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Vous devriez le prendre plus pour un entraînement.

\- Vous êtes ignoble.

\- Je ne suis que votre sensei.

Sasuke serra les poings de rage avant de tirer par la manche Naruto et de partir ensemble jusqu'à la maison des Uchiha afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de la crasse et de pouvoir se reposer.


End file.
